The Love Of A Son (The Innocence Of A Killer)
by GCFF
Summary: (Actually, this was inspired by the game, but I didn't find it at the game category) Jason just wants to be a good boy. And a good boy listens to his mother.
1. The Love of a Mother

**The Love of a Mother**

* * *

Summary:

Jason just wants to be a good boy. And a good boy listens to his mother.

* * *

.

Summer night. Friday, 13th.

The girl was trying to run through the night, the heavy rain made her sight of the road difficult, the drops of water mingling with the red of her blood. Her pain was making difficult to keep running, holding a machete with her hand, trembling with fear. Only occasional lightning allowed her to see something through the forest.

.

"Oh, God…this can't be happening!"

.

Her friends were dead. They were all dead. Well, not all of them were truly her friend, some were just colleagues that she had to deal with…but none of them deserved to die like that!

A flash of lightning revealed the shape of someone close to her.

The old lady, with a long dress, shaggy hair, and the glint of madness in her eyes.

.

"NO!"

"Come here. Come here, now!"

"No!"

"You are the last one. I killed all the others. It will be easier for you than it was for my son. You need to be punished for what you did to him"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You let him drown!"

"No! Please, no!"

"You should have been watching him!" – The old lady raised a knife, a lightning making it glow – "You should have been watching all the time!"

"NO!" – The girl raised her machete, and in the despair of fear, she slashed it at the woman's direction, separating her head from her neck.

.

The girl didn't even wait to see what she had done, already running through the night again, letting the machete behind.

 _._

 _Jason… my special, special boy…_

.

Another lightning revealed the shape of a boy.

 _._

 _They must be punished, Jason… For what they did to you. For what they did to me_

 _._

 _Kill for mother_

.

The boy grabbed the forgotten machete.

* * *

.Notes:

Trying another thing here...


	2. Seeking

**Seeking**

Summary:

* * *

Jason finds some cool stuff

* * *

.

The boy took his mother's head home carefully, along with the machete. She looked so tired and sad... and hurt too, with that blood flowing from her neck... she was such a good mother to him, she always cared for him so much... and he loved her more than anything in the world . He was a good boy, and he would take care of her this time.

He set her on the table in the hut where they lived together, hidden in the woods, away from all the wickedness of the world. He put some of her clothes together with her so she would not feel cold, and lit some candles, so she would not stay in the dark. And left to attend to her request.

He walked through the woods and through the camp, patiently seeking for those who had hurt them. Those who had hurt his mother. He could not find anyone, but he found some cool things along the way. Candles... yes, that was good, they would not have to stay in the dark at night... a new axe, which would be very useful for cutting wood and heating their cabin... surely his mother would like the comfortable warmth against the cold of the night. Even a fishing spear he found. He could try to fish for them, couldn't he?

One of the coolest things he found was a hockey mask. He wanted to know how to play that. He wanted to have friends to play with. But the only kids he tried to be friends were mean to him. They did not seem to like his appearance. It made him feel sad. Who knows, if he wore that mask, he would not scare anyone else?

He looked everywhere, but no matter how hard he tried, he found no one else. He was tired. He had already walked and sought so much... and it was so difficult to get out of the lake water... he had to fight so hard to get out... he did not even know how long it took to leave, it was already dark when he finally succeeded. And he had already searched for so much... but he would not give up. He was a good boy.

He would leave the cool things he found at home, then leave to keep seeking. He wanted his mother to be happy. He wanted her to be proud of him for being a good kid. On the way home, he found a flower. He picked it up to take to his mother. She would like it.

He kept the things he had found at home, put the flower next to his mother, and then lay near her. He had the mask and the machete with him. He was going to leave again to attend to his mother's request. He would just rest a little...

.

 _Jason… my special, special boy…_

 _._

She would be happy and proud of him.

.

* * *

Notes:

Jason is a good boy, isn't he? ;)


End file.
